A Christmas Visit
by Visage
Summary: Newkirk and the rest of Stalag 13 have a visit from a special somebody on Christmas Eve


A Christmas Visit  
By Visage  
  
Hey Everyone out there in Computer Land! I've just finished my first 'Hogan's Heroes' fic and I wanted to get it up a soon as possible. I know its after Christmas, but I started this on Christmas Eve... (Hey, I had nothing better to do!) Anyway... You guys are probably sick of hearing me talk, but You've gotta hold out just a little longer. I'm sorry if I got any of Santa's names wrong... (German, French, or British... If I get American wrong then I'm in trouble!) I got them off an Internet site that was part of Encarta or something like that. One last thing before I go... The yucky disclaimer... I don't own Hogan's Heroes, nor do I own the Characters/actors... (Even though they are probably very nice people! ^_^) I don't own Santa, even though I want all his toys... and lastly, ENJOY!!!!!! ^_^  
  
  
Colonel Robert Hogan leaned against the door to Barracks 2 in the "toughest POW camp in all of Germany" Stalag 13. The Sun had just about an hour or two of light left leaving a hint of purple and pink in the sky. Lightly falling snow made Tomorrow's holiday seem closer. Hogan rubbed his hands together as he turned and walked into his barracks.  
"Carter! Don't hand that ruddy thing over me bed!" Corporal Peter Newkirk yelled.   
Sergeant Andrew Carter looked back at him with a sad look. "But where's your Christmas spirit?" Carter looked down at the makeshift mistletoe, made out of a parsley from one of LeBeau's stashes.  
"It's back home where I left it, safe and sound."  
"Awww... Don't worry about it, Carter." The Frenchman Louis LeBeau said as he stirred his sauce for Christmas Eve dinner. "You know he's a regular Scrooge when it comes to Christmas.  
"Maybe it would come back if we got a decent tree. Look at it! It's pathetic!" Newkirk sighed at the makeshift tree made of pine branches tied together with thread. "I guess it'll have to do."  
LeBeau glanced over at their "pathetic" tree, which was rightly named. The Boys had made a few ornaments to decorate it, making the "branches" droop down. "I do not think there is enough room for the Present I asked Père de Noël for."  
"And what was that?" Sergeant James Kinchloe, AKA- Kinch asked.  
"A girl..."  
"Père de Noël?" Colonel Hogan asked. "Don't you mean Santa Claus?"  
"Non, Mon Colonel. Père de Noël is the French name for your "Santa." It means "Father Christmas. Besides there is a difference!" LeBeau defended his country.  
"How?" Hogan asked with a skeptic tone.  
LeBeau thought for a minute before answering. "Well, uh... Père de Noël is French! What else do you need?"  
Hogan laughed. "Well, who ever comes I hope he doesn't miss us since we don't have a chimney."  
"It'll be St. Nicholas..." Newkirk muttered in a hushed voice.  
"What was that, Newkirk?" Kinch asked.  
"I said it'll be St. Nicholas!"   
"Hey now!" Hogan exclaimed. "It looks like the goasts of Christmas visited Scrooge early this year!"  
"I just don't want you guys to be uneducated and call him by the wrong name. You guys do know that he's just a made up guy that Parents use to get kids to act good for a month and have them go to bed early for one night of peace and quiet. He's not real."  
Carter's grin fell, along with the "mistletoe he was still trying to hang up. "Santa... isn't real?"  
Newkirk searched his mind, trying to make up an excuse for the slip of his mouth. "Did... Did I say 'Not real?' HA! Oops! I... I meant he.. he... Makes pot deals! Yeah! That's right! He makes Pottery in his spare time and uh... he has to make a pottery deal before Christmas or else he can't make his rounds!"  
Carter's eyes fell to the ground. "Oh..." He climbed down off of Newkirk's bunk. "I forgot to do something... I guess I'd better go before it gets to dark. I'll be back in a while..." Carter quickly stepped outside and shut the door behind him.  
"Good job, Newkirk." LeBeau said sarcastically.   
"How should I ruddy know he still believes in Santa Claus!"  
"You know what he's like. How would you *not* know?" Kinch asked calmly.  
Newkirk sighed as he grabbed his coat. "I'll go talk to him. He then followed Carter out the door.  
  
It took Newkirk a good fifteen minutes to find Carter. Sitting on a tree stump in one corner of camp, the Sergeant stared out into the woods beyond the fence.  
"Andrew?" Newkirk asked quietly. "Are you alright, mate?"  
Carter shrugged, not speaking.  
I did mean to upset you. To tell you the truth, me brother ruined Christmas for me, and St. Nicholas along with it.   
Carter wiped his eyes. "Is that why you're such a Scrooge at Christmas?"  
Newkirk nodded. "It was because me bother pulled a ruddy awful trick on me when I was a lad..."  
  
Christmas at the residence was always a festive occasion. It was Peter's favorite holiday. All the lights, the music, the decorations, the relatives, and most of all, the presents from St. Nicholas. This year was no different from any other. He and his brother helped their Father set up the tree, while his three sisters helped their Mother baking Christmas dinner and desert.  
Peter hung the last strand of tinsel on just as his father plugged in the lights. He grinned as he looked at the floor. There was more then enough room under there for the secret decoder ring he had asked for.  
"Hey, Peter!" Malcolm Newkirk, Peter's older brother of five years called. Peter turned around and took a step back. He really loved his brother, mind you. But Tormenting Peter was one of Malcolm's favorite hobbies.  
"It's nearly 9 o'clock. Don't you think you should go to bed so Mum and Dad can put the presents under the tree?"  
"Mum and Dad? But what about-?"  
"What about what? St. Nicholas? Come on! You're five now! You should know better by now then to believe in that stupid stuff Mum told you when you were little. You guys do know that he's just a made up guy that Parents use to get kids to act good for a month and have them go to bed early for one night of peace and quiet. He's not real."  
"But... Don't you believe in him too?"  
"Me? Ha! That's Baby stuff. Besides. I saw Mum and Dad put the presents there last year. They can't fool me!"  
Peter's eyes began to tear up. Quickly, he wiped them away before his brother had another excuse to call him a baby.  
"Just watch. Tomorrow morning I'm guessing you'll get socks and underwear, with a little toy fire truck, and an orange in your stocking. But Nothing you asked for under that tree..."  
  
"Later that night he woke me up to watch them put the presents there. But the strangest thing was that he told me exactly what I got. He even knew that the girls were getting new hair ribbons, too."  
Carter sat there listening, surprised that Newkirk was talking about his past. And to him of all people.  
"And with that me favorite holiday quickly turned into the worst day of the year."   
"Is that proof that he doesn't exist?" Carter asked hopefully.  
"Not one ever told me otherwise..." Newkirk stood and started to walk back to the barracks. "Don't stay out to long. You wouldn't want to be put in the cooler on Christmas Eve." Newkirk then walked back with his shoulders hunched down, staring at the ground.  
Carter just sat for a moment thinking. A plan was forming inside his head of a way to bring Christmas cheer to his friend who had missed out for so long.  
  
"Are they back yet?" Hogan came out of his office for the 16th time in 10 minutes. Newkirk and Carter had been gone a good hour and a half. London had radioed the heroes only minutes latter with a small mission. It really wasn't that hard, but they needed the Safecracking Newkirk. They needed to photograph the new code book in Klink's office. The boys had done it millions of times under worse circumstances... but with Klink in his quarters busy with his "Violin Practice," they could do it in their sleep.  
Just then, the barracks door opened.  
"Newkirk! Where have you been?" Hogan asked.  
"Just talking with Carter, sir." Newkirk shrugged.  
Hogan sighed. "I need a favor from you..." Hogan briefed Newkirk and they set through the tunnel to Klink's office.  
  
Twenty minutes latter, Carter ran in the barracks door. Kinch and LeBeau, in the middle of a game of cards looked up, surprised at the way their friend was acting.  
"What's wrong, your acting like your tail is on fire..." Kinch said.  
"Can't talk now, no time to explain..." Carter rushed to the bunk with the entrance to the tunnels, pounded on the side, and rushed down as soon as the top opened.   
LeBeau shrugged. "Who knows with him..."  
"Gin." Kinch laid down his cards, with a smile on his face.   
LeBeau gave him a look. "How do you do that?" Kinch shrugged. LeBeau muttered under his breath, "Cheater..."  
  
Hogan and Newkirk returned a short while latter. They still had time before the Underground agent would be there to pick up the film.  
"Hey! Record time!" Hogan said. "This has got to be the easiest mission we've had in a while."  
"London must have switched missions with us by mistake." He said with grin. He felt better after his talk with Carter. He almost had some Christmas spirit back. Almost.  
"We have about an hour to kill. I think this calls for some sleep." Hogan started up the stairs into the barracks.  
"Sleep? What's that, sir?" Newkirk said with a laugh as he followed his Colonel up.  
The door to the tunnel barely shut when Sergeant Schultz barged in through the door.  
"Schultzie! Can't you knock? What if we were planning an escape?" Newkirk yelled.  
"I am sorry to disturb you." Schultz said sarcastically. "But You looked like you needed Company! Besides... If you were planning to escape, I would see nothing! Nothing!"  
"The way to know nothing is to mind your manners and announce your arrival before you enter!" Hogan added. "Didn't you mother teach you anything?"  
"Commandant Klink has ordered a surprise Roll Call in Five minutes! There is to be some sort of announcement by what I have heard. Now, everybody! Rouse! Rouse!" Schutlz stood there for a minute before going on to the other prisoners.  
  
Four minutes and fifty-eight seconds later, all of the prisoners stood in their spot for Roll Call. Colonel Klink stepped out of his office, riding crop in hand as he stepped down.  
"Prisoners!" Klink started. "As you all must know by now, today is December 24th. Otherwise Known as Christmas eve. Since tomorrow is a Holiday, and you have all shown excellent behavior, all work details for tomorrow are canceled. Along with an extra slice of white bread for everyone." A cheer rose up from the crowd. "Only for tomorrow!"  
Hogan spoke up, as he was prone to do during Roll Calls. "Thank you, sir! All of the men appreciate your warmth and kindness."  
"Just make sure that nothing happens or I won't ever be slightly warm! Dismissed!"  
The men turned to leave when a man dressed in red came around the corner of Barracks 5.  
The camp hushed very quickly, and all eyes were fixed on the stranger.  
"Sankt... Nikolaus?" Klink said in a whisper.  
The stranger, Sankt Nikolaus, laughed. Good evening, Wilhelm! I'm glad you are treating you prisoners so well. From the cheering I heard, they must adore you. I was hoping I didn't wake you boys up."  
"Oh, no! They were getting their Christmas presents... Heh heh! That's all!" Klink said in his embarrassed half laugh, half whine tone.  
"On Christmas Eve? Oh well, I'll let it slide, just this once." He walked over to Colonel Hogan. "Hello there. How have you been my boy? You're looking well. I haven't seen you in years, young Robert. You always were a trouble maker for your Mother." In a whisper, he added. "But I've heard that Dickens has a new novel..."  
Hogan looked confused. The first part of the code to meet the underground agent. "Twain is much more interesting..."  
"So you do have a present for me."  
"What are you doing here? I was supposed to meet you outside the emergency tunnel." Hogan discreetly pulled the roll of film out of his pocket and handed it to the man.  
"I am delivering it for him... Don't worry, I'll make sure it gets to the right hands." He took it, and hid it in his red suite. "Now... I have a little matter of business to attend to. Do you know a 'Peter Newkirk?'"  
"Why? He isn't in any trouble, is he?"  
"Oh no! I just wanted to see him, that's all. A friend of him was hoping he would have some Christmas cheer this year. I wanted to give it to him."  
"Newkirk!" Hogan called.  
The Corporal walked over to his Colonel with a confused look. "Yes sir?"  
"You have a visitor..." Hogan walked away to leave the two men to talk.  
"St. Nicholas?" Newkirk asked cautiously.  
"In the Flesh, Peter. I haven't heard from you since you were five. What happened? You were always such a trickster... I looked forward to the magic tricks you left me. For once I got something besides cookies!"  
"But- You're not-"  
"Not real? A lot of people think that. But I was real the last time I checked!"  
"Then- Then why didn't you ever answer me letters?"  
"Peter. I'm not able to get around the world all in one night, so I rotate countries. One year I'm in France and England, the next Germany, then the United States, and so on."  
"Then how come everyone get's presents every year?"  
"I have parents help me. That's why sometimes it takes a few years to get what they want."  
Newkirk thought for a moment. It did make sense. Maybe St. Nicholas was real after all.  
"Peter, I know That your brother had something to do with you not believing, but I hope this will be a peace offering." He reached into his sack and handed Newkirk small package. Handing it to Newkirk, he grinned and added. "Now don't open it until tomorrow morning!"  
Newkirk's eyes were lit with joy, he needed something to pick up his spirits, this year above all others.  
"Just don't lose your faith in me, no matter how bad things get." With a wave of his hand, he shouted, "Merry Christmas to all! And To all a good night!" He touched his finger to the side of his nose and disappeared. Only a minute latter, something could be seen flying into the night. Something that looked like a sleigh drawn by Nine reindeer.  
  
The next morning, everyone was in a happy mood. They had opened their presents, delighted with what they received. Even Colonel Klink and the rest of the guards had presents to open.  
In Barracks 2, Newkirk sat on his bunk, staring at the package, still unopened.  
"Ho ho ho! Merry Christmas!" Carter burst into the room from Colonel Hogan's quarters, dressed in a red suite.  
"Andrew? Is that you?" Newkirk asked. "You know you look nothing like St. Nicholas."  
"Nothing like him?" Carter's makeshift beard fell. "How would you know, Mr. Bah-Humbug?"  
"Because I saw him. He was here last night! Didn't you see?"  
Carter shook his head. He had been so busy in the tunnel working on his costume that he hadn't heard Schultz calling for them.   
"Andrew, you were right." Newkirk said with a smile.   
Newkirk looked at his present, deciding to open it. He ripped off the wrapping paper, revealing a white box. Slowly, he took off the lid. What was inside brought tears to his eyes.  
"A decoder ring..." He said with a laugh, he pulled the treasure out of it's box. Taking a closer look at it, he saw it was indeed real.  
"St. Nicholas... He is real... As long as you keep him real by believing."  
  
~*Visage*~ 


End file.
